Avenguard Crusade
Welcome to the Avenguard Crusade; this page is currently under construstion much like our Mobile Fortress of Death, however thats neither her nor there, so welcome and heres what we're all about. The Avenguard Crusade (AGC) was founded on Jul 21, 2007 the 2 main founders Grayson Thoril and Kandria started the alliance in an attempt to leave the drama of the Crimson Sun empire in which they were the Prime Minister and Minister of Foreign respectivly, the alliance took off and grew rapidly in strength, it set itself as a Multi-colour Alliance which allowed tech raids as a method to train in warfare and as a way to grow in strength. The AGC set up a number of treaties with Alliances such as Wolfpact, Invicta, UPN, and TFD. It welcomes diplomatic talks with all alliances and belives strength through guns, pie, bling and treaties. Charter of the Avenguard Crusade Alliance Preamble We, the signatory nations of this document, do hereby exercise our right as sovereign nations, to join together for mutual benefit. Such actions are human nature, and the Cyberverse is teeming with various entities of political and military might that stand as proof of this fact. In light of this, we hereby declare our unity for the purposes of mutual protection and growth. Article I: Indoctrination Nations seeking entry into the Avenguard Crusade are encouraged to make these desires known to the established government. After a brief audit of a prospective member's nation by a member of the government, the candidate shall be informed as to the status of his/her application. Audits enacted for this purpose will contain requests for information regarding, at the least: prior alliance affiliations, recent wars and foreign aid packages, and general level of experience in Cyberverse functions and politics. The results of this audit will be discussed amongst the staff of the Department of the Interior, and those who pass the audit will be granted membership, along with all rights and responsibilities included therein. Article II: Members' Rights All members of the Avenguard Crusade, regardless of time served, and regardless of station within the alliance, are entitled to the following basic, inalienable rights: That they will be treated fairly by their colleagues, as well as by the government of their alliance. That they will be under the protection of their alliance's military. That they will be allowed freedom to express themselves on all matters of alliance affairs, be it directly or through representation. That they will be allowed to grow as they choose. Article III: Members' Responsibilities Upon successful indoctrination, a member of the Avenguard Crusade is considered to be a citizen of the alliance. The freedoms that are entailed are meant for the enjoyment of all of the alliance's members, but they do not come without a price. The following responsibilities are expected of every member of the Avenguard Crusade, without exception: That they will endeavor to act with a sense of honor and integrity in all their dealings. That they will show proper respect, even to their enemies. That they shall defend their alliance against aggressors, when such actions are called upon, regardless of cost. That they shall bear true faith and allegiance to the Avenguard Crusade, and solely to her, at all times during the course of their membership within her ranks. Article IV: Responsibilities of Government The government of the Avenguard Crusade is designed to function with efficiency and purpose, for the security and progression of all members of the alliance. To that end, the aforementioned government shall at all times be held accountable to the following responsibilities; failure to adhere to them is grounds for an immediate suspension of the authority in question, along with an audit of said person's dealings. These responsibilities include: That they shall always endeavor to put the peace and security of the alliance before all else. That they shall not knowingly deceive the members of the alliance, their fellow authority figures, or any outside party. That they shall, along with all other members of the alliance, bear true faith and allegiance to the words inscribed on this charter, serving as needed in her defense. Article V: Repercussions A breach of the responsibilities inherent with membership is a serious offense against the Avenguard Crusade. Those who are accused of such a crime will be treated to a fair assessment of the situation to determine guilt or innocence; any member found guilty of any crime against the alliance shall face the following punishments, in increasing order of severity: Temporary suspension of aid priveleges, maximum of 2 weeks. Temporary suspension of aid priveleges, maximum of 1 month. Permanent suspension of aid priveleges. Military disciplining by a duly appointed fellow member. Expulsion from the alliance and possible blacklisting. The government of the Avenguard Crusade is composed of some of the most trusted among her members. Punishments handed down against members of the Avenguard Crusade's government are not listed here, but, based on the trust that is placed in them, their punishments will be far worse than those handed down to regular members. Article VI: Structure of Government As already stated, the government of the Avenguard Crusade is composed of the alliance's most trusted members, each and every one of them sworn to serve and protect the alliance. Their hierarchy is designed for efficiency in this task, that their purpose may be carried out unhindered. High Councilor: The highest authority in the Avenguard Crusade. While not a dictator, he is allowed to wield the authority of an imperator in times of grave emergency. This authority must be relinquished back to the Representative Council as soon as the emergency passes. Vice-Councilor: The Office of Vice-Councilor is held by the second-in-command of the Crusade. When the High Councilor is absent, the VC is entitled full authority as the head of the alliance, with all rights therein. War Adjudicator: The War Adjudicator is issued direct control over all aspects of the military of the Avenguard Crusade, including organizing the military, overseeing all wars in which the Crusade is involved, and so forth. Diplomatic Adjudicator: The Diplomatic Adjudicator of the Crusade is charged with organization and control over all aspects of foreign relations, including establishment of foreign embassies, maintenance of consulates and embassies for visiting alliances, establishment of treaties, and so forth. Internal Adjudicator: The Internal Adjudicator is charged with the maintenance and organization of all activities on the Avenguard Crusade homefront, including aid/trade maintenance and organization, and recruitment. Intelligence Adjudicator: No one really knows what this department does, all that is released is that this department spends 1.5 million dollars on pie each month and generally isnt seen around much, but it is thought that the Intelligence Adjudicator sometimes signs treaties.........sometimes Ministry of the Armada: This ministry reports directly to the War Adjudicator, assisting in coverage of all military affairs. Ministry of the Exterior: This ministry reports to the Diplomatic Adjudicator, assisting as needed in maintenance of all foreign operations. Ministry of the Interior: This ministry reports to the Internal Adjudicator, assisting as needed in maintenance of all domestic operations. Representative Council: The Representative Council functions as the senatorial body of the Avenguard Crusade; without it, proper governmental function would cease to exist. Those who serve on this council are chosen by the people, that they may represent them before the Crusade's government, making their duties of the utmost importance. All important affairs must be passed through the Representative Council, which also has the right to call an audit against any other member of government. Such audits are not taken lightly. Article VII: Military Operations Section 1: Offensive Warfare It is the intention of the Avenguard Crusade to remain, as much as possible, free of the perils of inter-alliance warfare. Members of the Avenguard Crusade are entitled to wage offensive warfare--henceforth referred to as wars of aggression--as fits their sovereignty as individual nations and individual rulers. However, there are guidelines for such warfare that members are expected to adhere to at all times. First and foremost, wars of aggression are not to be carried out against any nation bearing an alliance affiliation. In the rare circumstance that the Avenguard Crusade is brought into a war against another alliance, members of the opposing alliance shall be exempted from this section of charter. Section 2: Defensive Warfare Member nations of the Avenguard Crusade are as responsible for the defense of the alliance as the government, in the line of alliance military duties. To that end, all members of the alliance are expected to aid as much as they can in defensive warfare, be it through direct military support or financial aid to nations that are able to fight in defensive operations. Section 3: Nuclear Warfare Nuclear-capable members of the Avenguard Crusade are encouraged to purchase nuclear weaponry, for the sake of alliance and personal defense. Under no circumstances are members allowed to use these weapons for first-strike purposes. Article VIII: Aid Members of the Avenguard Crusade are free to aid any fellow member at will, save for those who are restricted from receiving aid due to actions in contravention of the alliance's charter. Likewise, they are free to send aid to any non-member nation they wish, so long as the recipient is not involved in any ongoing wars. Recipient nations that are in wars will be investigated by the Avenguard Crusade government, to ensure that the Crusade is not funding rogue actions. Admenments Admenment I: Upon resignation of a member of the High Council, or upon the removal from office of a member of the High Council, or upon the vacancy of a seat in the High Council for any other means by which said seat will be permanently vacated by said counsellor, the remaining members of the High Council shall submit nominations for said seat to be filled. These nominees are then voted upon by the High Council, and the two persons with the highest votes shall then be submitted by poll to the remaining members of the Avenguard Crusade. The people shall then vote on these nominees, and the winner by fair electoral process shall be instated onto the High Council. Admenment II: Reguarding trials:All members of the Avenguard Crusade are entitled to a fair, just, and speedy trial according to the Charter of the Avenguard Crusade. All members of the Avenguard Crusade are entitled to know the charge presented against them. The method of such trials is presented below: FIRST, that two courts be created, a Lower Court and a Supreme Court. The Lower Court shall be composed of three members of the Avenguard Crusade, chosen by popular vote from among the member base of the Avenguard Crusade and confirmed by the High Council. The holding of another office shall not prevent a member from being appointed to the Lower Court unless said office be that of a High Counsellor. The Supreme Court shall be composed of three members of the High Counsel, chosen by majority vote of all members of government, both Counsellors and Ministers. SECOND, that all cases be tried in an IRC room created and reserved specifically for such matters, and that all cases be heard at such times as prosecutor, defense, and Judges are available to try the case. To this end two new IRC rooms shall be created and registered, one for the Lower Court and one for the Supreme Court. THIRD, that all cases be heard in the Lower Court first. Decisions must be based on the Charter of the Avenguard Crusade and Amendments to said Charter and precedent handed down by the Supreme Court, neither of which can be violated. The Lower Court must also look to its own precedent in said decision making. Said precedent will be considered binding by the Court unless expressly overturned in the decision. Any case in which precedent is overturned is an automatic appeal to the Avenguard Crusade Supreme Court. FOURTH, method of appeal. After a decision by the Lower Court, the losing party has five days to write a petition of appeal to the Supreme Court and post it publicly on the forum of the Avenguard Crusade. After said appeal is posted, the Supreme Court must take the appeal under review. They reserve the right to either grant or deny certiorari. FIFTH, should the Supreme Court deny certiorari, said case is closed and the decision of the Lower Court stands; however, said decision becomes precedent only of the Lower Court and not of the Supreme Court. SIXTH, should the Supreme Court grant certiorari, said case will be heard in the IRC room of the Supreme Court at an agreed-upon time and date. All members of the Court must be present, as must petitioner and respondant. Decisions are based on a majority vote of the Court. The Court must consider the Charter of the Avenguard Crusade to be the supreme Law. Second to that, they must consider precedent set by the Supreme Court, which is considered binding unless expressly overturned by the Court. Lower Court Precedent is considered to have Persuasive Authority only. SEVENTH, the decision of the Supreme Court is final. EIGHTH, all decisions of the court must have a majority opinion, written by a member of the majority in the decision, that shall be published in a forum created for that purpose. Other members of the majority are permitted to write concurring opinions if they so choose. If the decision is 2-1, then the dissenting member must write a dissenting opinion to accompany the majority opinion in the forum. NINTH, should a member of the Lower Court or Higher Court be a party in the case (prosocution or defense in the Lower Court or petitioner or respondant in the Supreme Court), his position shall be forfeited for that case only and an alternate member of the Court shall be appointed by a majority decision of the Supreme Court. Should the party be a member of the Supreme Court, the remaining members will enter discussion and appoint a third member. Signatures We, the signatory nations of this document, do hereby pledge our allegiance to the words inscribed above. Grayson Thoril, High Councilor Kandria, Vice-Councilor Rann Gast, Diplomatic Adjudicator Judge Fudge, Internal Adjudicator Wesley Vos, War Adjudicator Systemfailure, Intelligence Adjudicator